If I Had Words
by SilverGinkgo
Summary: DGxGlitch Things have begun to return to normal for almost everyone in the O.Z except for DG and Glitch. Glitch is well aware of his growing feelings from the younger princess while DG is trying to adapt to a new life style and world.


A month had passed since a group of odd acquaintanceships had saved the O.Z from everlasting darkness as well as the princess Azkadellia from the clutches of an evil witch. Things seemed to be getting back to normal for everyone in the kingdom.

Raw had gone back to his people, no longer needing to worry about people in lab coats coming to take him away.

Cain mostly stayed around the palace always there to take care of the younger of the two sisters weather she need it or not.

Azkadellia was slowly beginning to adapt to her new and free life style no longer being possessed by the evil witch; while DG on the other hand was taking much longer to adapt to the now strange world she found herself in, everything seemed so different and peculiar from the world she had spent most of her childhood in.

Then that only left Glitch or Ambrose rather; he still was not quite sure which of the names he would take to. Things seem much more complicated to him then it did the others; he of course had gotten his brain back but did not gain all of his memories back on account of all of the probing the alchemists had done to find his secrets to his great and terrible inventions. He had taken his place besides the queen once more as her advisor but he knew that what once was could never be again; and this caused him to feel very much displaced in the world. He would often find himself tinkering long into the night with inventions that were never finish and that were often lost for a lack of interest in them. Something was always be occupying his mind, and that something was DG; he knew that within himself he had felt something begin to grow ever since the long lost princess had returned and she had met him in that suspending cage in the forest and as much as he hated to admit it but could not help it, he had grown quite fond of her, much fonder then he knew he should have.

* * *

DG sighed as she looked out across the O.Z from her room balcony.

"What's wrong kid?" she heard from behind her and knew that only one person ever addressed her as so.

"Mr. Cain." she said and turned to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"You know you make me feel old when you call me that." the ex-Tin Man chuckled and walked up beside her and leaned against the rail of the balcony.

"Sorry." she replied with a short laugh.

There was a short pause between the two before Cain finally spoke.

"Now back to my original question, why you looking so down?"

"I don't know..." she paused as if to think of what she was going to say next. "...It's just hard to take in all that's happened, I mean I just found out I was a princess a month ago and that the world I grew up in was never really the world I belonged in..." she added in mild frustration.

"I know you're dealing with a lot-" he began but was cut off when DG continued to talk.

"And then that the people I thought were my parents were actually robots." she said and Cain sighed and wonder what he had gotten himself into.

There was another pause and the ex-Tin Man decided to take the initiative to finish what he had started to say.

"I know you're dealing with a lot right now, but things will start to settle down over time and your memories will return eventually."

"Eventually sounds like a long time." she muttered.

He sighed and stood up.

"I guess that no one really knows kid." he replied and exited the room leaving the princess to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

Tired of not being able to finish any of the current inventions that he had recently started, Glitch decided to go out to the gardens and get some fresh air, perhaps clear his mind better.

Upon leaving his study he accidentally bumped into the older of the two sisters.

"Az- your highness I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going." he said softly.

"No need to apologize, I really was paying attention either." Azkadellia said looking up to him. "You look tired." she then stated upon noticing the dark circles beginning to form under his eyes.

"A little." he replied.

"You and DG should take a walk, you both look like you could use a little air." the older princess then commented.

"Actually, I was just about to go out and have a walk around the gardens." he replied with a small smile.

"That sounds good, you should go fetch my little sister on your way out." she then said and began to walk away.

A small smile began to grow on the princess's lips as she walked away from her mother's advisor. If she didn't know any better she would say that she had taken on the roll of matchmaker; after all she had seen the way he and her little sister held each other after the defeat of the evil witch that once held her captive, though they had tried to make it seem like a hug shared among friends. She chuckled at their silliness and continued on her way, planning on making a stop to the library.

* * *

Glitch stood in front of DG's bedroom door and sighed; things had never seemed so complicated before. On their journey when he had wanted to see her, she was there at his side and he need not worry about formalities. But know things were different, she was a princess and he would address her as so though he was discontent with the thought of it.

Finally he put an end to debating with himself and went to knock on the door when it flung open and the younger princess nearly crashed into him.

"Glit- ...I mean Ambrose, I'm sorry." she said in a rather flustered tone and took a step back.

"Oh princess, you know you can still call me Glitch." he said with a soft smile already beginning to feel slightly more comfortable with her presence.

"And you know that I will always be DG for you." she replied returning the smile.

He was almost sure that his heart jumped when she said that but he managed to get a hold of himself before he did anything really foolish.

"Well." he continued. "I was about to head down to the gardens when I bumped into Azkadellia...sort of like how I bumped into you only it was the other way around...it's rather funny when you think about it I mean-" but he was cut off when DG laid a hand on his shoulder. "I did it again, didn't I, go off and ramble I mean-" but this time he caught himself and looked at her rather sheepishly. "As I was saying before...I ran into Azkadellia and she said that you looked like you could use some fresh air, so I volunteered to escort you out to the gardens with myself." He finished and looked at her hopefully.

There was a short pause in between the two before the princess spoke.

"That sound really nice." she said and smiled at him looping her arm around his. "Well, lead the way." she added.

The queen's advisor chuckled and grinned at her.

"Walk this way princess." he said jokingly.

"Very well, queen's advisor." she commented with a giggle, playing along with his game.

* * *

Upon walking through the vast gardens of the palace the two found themselves quite at ease and acting like their former selves had been a month ago. They laughed and joked and told each other memories of the past, well, the ones they could remember. Turning a corner DG stopped and looked ahead of her; there stood an old apple tree that she could now remember quite well. Glitch had noticed her absence and quickly walked over to her and then looked in the direction she was looking.

"I remember, back when Az and I were little we used to like to climb that tree...and you used to throw a fit over it and scold us for our lack of good judgment." she said with a soft giggle and looked over to him to see a ghost of a smile.

"I wish I could remember." he said solemnly and felt DG place her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it may just take a little time that's all." she told him trying to comfort him the best she could.

"...Maybe..." he replied softly, and then a sudden curious look came across his face."Did I really used to scold you two?" he questioned.

There was another short silence and then the princess began to laugh.

"What?" her companion questioned as she continued to laugh.

"Yes, yes you did, quite a lot." she managed to say with a small giggle.

"...That doesn't sound like me..." He pondered for a moment before she took him by the hand and began to walk away from the apple tree.

"Come on." she laughed and pulled him along behind her.

He laughed at her sudden burst of happiness and followed her, loving the feeling of being close to her side once more.


End file.
